Clarity
by x C O S M I C x
Summary: Quiet but sharp-tongued, Iskra Nunan has been sent out to Neverwinter to learn what the shards really are and why the Githyanki are after her for them. With her band of complex characters, she must fight through hordes of Githyanki, Luskans, and undead to find out where the sources of evil are coming from. Along the way, she must figure out who she can trust, rely on, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Iskra pushed the door open roughly, catching all the glances by the patrons in the tavern. She scanned the crowd for a certain elf and smirked to herself when she saw him. He was at the bar, talking to a group of people. She walked up to him and put her hands on her hips, a light smile on her mixed face. Duncan grinned and pulled her into a hug, beyond happy to see her.

"If it isn't the infamous Iskra Nunan, my favorite niece!" He bellowed, earning some cheers and hollers from the drunkards. Iskra rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hey Duncan. Long time no see." He motioned Sal over and smiled.

"Iskra Nunan! How are ye'? How's that father of yours doin'?" Sal put three tankards down, nodding at her companions. Neeshka and Khelgar grabbed their ales quickly and drank it all in one sitting. "Khelgar! We should have a drinking competition!" Neeshka giggled, her tail wrapping around her legs. Khelgar grinned. "Ye're on!"

"Foster father. Not father." Iskra spat, narrowing her eyes. Sal looked taken aback, and Duncan smiled in apology. "A-Anyways, what're you doin' here? I thought you'd stay in West Harbor forever!" Iskra smiled faintly. She was forced here after West Harbor was attacked. She never wanted to leave. She wanted to stay at home with Bevil and Amie, like old times. But everything was different now; Amie was dead, and Iskra was being hunted by the githyanki. West Harbor was no longer her home. She didn't have a home any longer.

"I was sent here by Daeghun to come to Neverwinter to seek out Aldanon about this shard," She pulled the shard out of her pack. "And I presume you have one as well, lest I wouldn't be sent here." Iskra raised a dark eyebrow at him. Duncan nodded, giving a small motion to Sal. He went behind the bar for a few minutes before coming out and handing a shard to Duncan. "I've had no use for this, so it'd be best for you to have it." Iskra smiled warmly and put both the shards in her pack.

"Though, if you want to get to Blacklake, it's closed for the moment, so-" The door opened and a tall elf stepped in, wrinkling his nose at those who were in there. Iskra narrowed her eyes. He looked like a pompous ass, so this should be interesting. He stepped over to the pair and stared down at them. "Ah Duncan, my favorite drunken idiot."

"Sand." He sneered, glaring at the elf. Iskra stared boredly, yawning a bit. Sand turned his gaze to the young elf. "And who might this be? Don't tell me it's one of your kin." He said in disgust. Iskra rolled her eyes. "Iskra, sorry to disappoint. Though I really don't like beaches, so don't be offended if I don't like you. It's just what I think." She gave him a sarcastic smile, and he gritted his teeth at her.

"Stop it, both of you. Let's get back to the matter at hand." Duncan sighed, rubbing his forehead. They watched each other like hawks getting ready to fight. Sand was the first to look away, but he crossed his arms at Duncan. "As I was saying, Blacklake is closed off due to that lord getting killed, and so you won't have immediate access. You can join the Watch and get access from there, or-"

"Join Moire's little band of thieves. It won't be easy, and it's most likely more dangerous than joining the Watch." Sand cut off, earning a glare from Duncan. Iskra nodded, crossing her arms now. "I'll take my time with the Watch. I'd rather not get in trouble with Nasher or any of the annoying councils." She huffed. Duncan smiled while Sand rolled his eyes.

"Do what you wish. I'll be at my shop if you need anything." Sand turned and made his exit, his long black hair blowing behind him. Duncan turned to Iskra and smiled. "Your companions can stay here when they don't go with you. A friend of yours is a friend of mine. Feel free to rest, and do whatever." He patted her on the shoulder and walked away, leaving her to her thoughts. Iskra looked around to find any empty seats. The only one was on a stool in the bar that was away from everyone. 'Guess that's where I'll be sitting.' She quipped.

She sat down on a bar stool away from others and waved for a drink. Little did she know there was someone next to her.

Iskra waved away a long blonde strand of hair and rested her head in her hand. She watched as Neeshka and Khelgar were laughing and drinking, having a good time. Elanee was sat in the corner near the fire, humming along quietly as she was reading a book. Iskra gave a nod to Sal and chugged her ale down quickly, frowning as she realized how weak the drink was. It didn't surprise her though; Duncan was as cheap as a beginning whore, and he didn't really care much on quality, only on making money. She had met him once when she was young, and she never really saw him that much ever again. Daeghun wasn't too keen on seeing him, and tended to stray away from when Duncan came down. They got into a bad fight during a visit, and he stopped coming after that. Iskra wasn't really saddened by it; she was used to things like this.

She ordered another ale, a stronger one this time, and stared ahead at the wall. So many things were happening all in the matter of a week. It wasn't like she was gonna die from the stress, but she needed to do something to get her mind off of things. She sipped her ale and cringed; this one was definitely stronger. Sal walked by her and set a tankard down next to her, picking up the gold on the table. She looked over to find a dark figure next to her, eyes straight on her. She couldn't see his face too well, and she had just realized how close they were. She looked away.

"Well hello." She spoke, sipping her ale. The figure snorted and drank his ale too, in silence. She snuck a glance at him. With the light now illuminating them, she could see the figure clearly. His face was handsome, a scruff on his face and sharp, dark honey eyes glaring at the wall. His hair was short, but it was messy in an attractive way. It was like he didn't care about his appearance, but he still managed to somehow look good. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Need something, or are you gonna gawk at me all night?" He jeered, his eyes back onto her. She froze. The way he stared at her was predatory, like he was going to eat her once she turned her back. He was intimidating, dangerous, and incredibly attractive.

"I don't know, I've got nothing to do for the rest of the night, so maybe I just might." She said cooly, looking down at her ale. He snorted again and took a swig of his drink. She looked over at him. "So, what's your name, stranger?" She asked. He sent her a dark look.

"You really want my name? I'd rather tell a whore than any of Duncan's kin." He spat sharply, glaring at her. Iskra gaped at him in shock. How dare he! He barely knew her, and he flat out disrespected her! She slapped him right across the face, a challenging glare on her face. His head snapped back to her, a murderous look that went straight through her. If looks could kill, she'd be ripped apart and burned. "Touch me again and you'll regret it, wench." Iskra rolled her eyes, drinking her ale. She'd rather deal with a young child than an old child.

"I'd rather bathe in acid than touch you again." She said in a mocking tone that was like his earlier. He rolled his eyes and didn't respond to her. Iskra stared at him, trying to analyze him. He was dark and clearly dangerous. He had a wolf with him, so he was obviously a ranger. He seemed to hold onto that dagger of his almost all the time, and he looked...distant. Like he was barely there. He seemed to be an intense observer, but to himself, he was empty. Like he had no compassion or any feeling at all. She wanted to get to know him more, she wanted to understand who he was. Maybe that makes her an idiot, but she was curious just to know who this stranger really is.

He glared over at her. "Stop staring at me." Iskra smiled and set her head on her hand, staring at him intently. He glared again and grunted. Why was this elf being so goddamn annoying? He swallowed his ale and glanced over again. There was a gleam of curiosity in her pale green eyes. Her long, blonde hair was in a ponytail that almost reached the top of her hip, and she had several strands of hair that were out of place. Her pink, plump lips were curled up in a smile, as if she were mocking him. He tried to ignore the look he got from her, but he finally broke.

"What in the hells do you want?" He snapped maliciously, getting close to her face. Iskra just gave him that stupid smile of hers, as if she wasn't afraid of him. 'She should be,' He smirked to himself. Iskra sat up and reached a hand out. He stared at it in confusion. "My name is Iskra Nunan. I am a nineteen year old weapon master that uses a scythe that is way too big for my body. How about you?" He looked up incredulously.

"You seriously think I'm going to even think of touching you? Let alone tell you my name? Sorry princess, but I don't work that way." He snarled, frowning. Iskra didn't flinch once, just kept a steady smile on her face. It infuriated him to no end. He put down some coin and gave her a dirty look. "How about you go back to your "friends" and piss off?" He stormed to the door with his wolf in tow and left, letting the tavern door slam on the way. Iskra smirked, lifting her mug to her lips.

"I will find out who you are, ranger boy." She purred, licking her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"You gotta let me save you sometime! I'm sick of being saved!" Shandra cried, running a hand through her hand. Iskra chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well, stop being a stupid girl and rescue yourself sometime." She narrowed her pale green, almost white, eyes. Shandra gawked at her while Bishop cackled. Qara and Neeshka laughed. Casavir glared at Iskra and softened his gaze at Shandra.

"Ignore her, my lady. We are all glad you are alright." He shot a glare at Iskra and she sneered at him. Pompous bastard. "Thank you, Casavir. I am glad you were there to help." Shandra smiled dreamily at the paladin, and Iskra gagged to herself. Oh great, another person to gawk after him. First Elanee, then Neeshka, and now Shandra. Can she ever get a break?

"As much as I love to see this cute romance blossoming, we must talk about where you will be staying." Iskra looked at Shandra. Shandra frowned, a faint blush on her cheeks. Khelgar stepped up next to her. "We can't have ye not knowin' how t' use a sword! Ye'll die quick!" Khelgar bellowed, crossing his arms. Shandra glared, offended. "I know how to fight! I can use a sword! N-Not that great, but I know what to do!"

"Knowing what to do is not good enough. You need to master it. Someone will have to teach you." She glanced at Khelgar and Casavir, both glaring at each other. Khelgar turned to her. "I'm becomin' a monk, lass. She can't just use 'er bare hands! Have the paladin teach 'er!" Casavir nodded, smiling at the blonde. Her face flushed under his gaze.

"I will do it, my lady. We will start practice tomorrow at sunrise. I hope that doesn't sound too early...?" Shandra shook her head quickly. "Not at all! Tomorrow morning, then!" She smiled at the paladin, and he smiled back. Iskra looked over at Elanee, who was boiling with anger. She looked over at the tiefling, who had a sad look in her eyes. Being a tiefling must've made her look evil in the paladin's eyes, and Iskra felt bad for her.

Iskra cleared her throat, all heads turning to her. "It's been a long day, so I am heading up to bed. I suggest all of you do the same." She gave them a small smile, and her companions nodded. She gave a small wave as she watched her companions head up the stairs. After that whole fiasco with Shandra and the Githyanki, she just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, the Gods weren't in her favor, for something grabbed her arm as she walked and she came into contact with a strong chest. Iskra smirked, looking up into the amber eyes she fancied.

"A surprise to see you still here." Iskra noted, watching the ranger squint at her. He kept his strong grip on her. "Well, considering you gave my knife away, I'm still waiting for my payment. Maybe I could get it in another way..." His fingers trailed up her back and onto her neck, his eyes bored into hers. Her breath quickened and her heart raced. She was sure he could feel it. Her lips quirked up, and her eyes were filled with mischief. "Oh? And what way would that be?"

His scent was intoxicating, filling her nose up with the scent of forests, musk, and smoke. He smelled like a real man, and she loved it. His hand gripped her neck, leaning in as he spoke. "A way that would benefit both of us...Just us alone...gripping and clawing at each other as I pound into you..." His lips were close to hers, and she stared at his lips, waiting. He smirked and leaned in all the way, capturing her lips. His lips were soft like silk, not as rough as she imagined them. She pushed into him and gripped onto his armor. They kissed gently, waiting for the other to finally snap.

Bishop was the first to crack; turning them around and slamming her into the wall. Her gasp opened her mouth, which he then plunged his tongue into. Their kiss was passionate and lustful, and he grabbed her hair and yanked it, breaking their kiss. He kissed her neck, swirling his tongue on an area and sunk his teeth into it. She groaned, her vision becoming hazy. She yanked on his hair roughly. He groaned too, pulling his lips off of her neck and onto her lips. Their tongues danced, the world a blur to them.

Iskra watched as the blonde girl and the paladin sparred, laughing as Shandra fell in the mud. She felt a surge of jealousy watching them, and she didn't know why. They had barely traded words since Old Owl Well, and she was never kind to him. She couldn't stand holy warriors, and paladins the most. She had been all but nice to Casavir, and he always looked at her with contempt. So why was she jealous?

She watched as Shandra smiled up at him as he helped her up, the same loving look in her eyes. Iskra rolled her eyes and stepped back from the window, glancing at the ranger in her bed. Of course they slept together. It was inevitable. From their first conversation to their bickering in the cave, they had been holding back until last night. She was a little buzzed, but still in control of her feelings. What did this mean now? Was this going to be expected every day, or a one time thing? She didn't want this to stop. He was a good lay, especially when he's in control.

Memories of last night flooded into her mind, and she could feel herself becoming hot. He had done so much with her—to her—and she had never experienced that before. The boys at West Harbor were all virgins, so she usually slept with travelers or merchants that were passing through. She had always thought of sleeping with Bevil, but with the way he looked at her, she decided it was best to not. With his muscles and baby face, he might've been a good lay. If she ever sees him in a few years, when he's matured, she'll definitely hit it.

Bishop stared at the elf in front of him, who was deep in thought. She hadn't noticed him staring at her. He wondered what was going through her mind. Hopefully she wasn't being all lovesick and clingy about their night, but she didn't seem like the type. Iskra Nunan was...interesting. She wasn't like Malin, no, she was _better_ than her. She can hold her own, and she isn't afraid to make the right decisions, even if they're bad in other peoples' eyes. She knew when someone was lying, or just being a general piece of shit, and she wasn't afraid to take anyone down. She bowed to none but herself. That's why he likes her. That's why he's staying, because he knows it will be interesting and eventful with her. Also, she's a good fuck.

He narrowed his eyes at her as she stared out of the window, watching the _paladin_ of all people. She had a sad look on her face, no doubt because of them. Casavir and Shandra were going to get together, no doubt. Bishop knew it was fake though; you can see the love in his eyes when he looks at Iskra. Those two would never last. It'd probably be the best for the farm girl, she was probably going to die soon due to her inability to fight. Bishop chuckled lowly. Having the paladin teach her would make her fighting even worse. He watched Iskra's eyes flare in anger as the pair was most likely doing something. Bishop frowned. Why was she even jealous? She was always rude to him when he was around them, and she always laughed when he insulted him. So why was she jealous?

Iskra was torn from her thoughts when she saw Bishop sit up, rubbing his eyes. His muscular chest was bare, and he didn't have any underclothes on. She tried not to stare at his wonderful body when he got up, bare naked. Of course her body hates her, so she ended up staring at him with no shame. He raised an eyebrow at her when he looked over. She was practically drooling.

He raised his arms up. "Like what you see, ladyship?" Iskra smirked. She put her hands on her hips and flipped her hair away from her face. "Always."


	3. Discontinued

Hi everyone, it's unfortunate for me to say, but I will no longer be continuing this story. School's just started up for me, and I don't have the time to continue it. If I tried, it'd take weeks, or even MONTHS, to upload a new chapter, and that's just not fair to the readers. Luckily, I had just started this fic, so it's not like I got too into the story. I might pick it back up in the future. Who knows?

If there's anyone who wants to continue this story, or write their own version, I ask you to message me first about it. I really don't want Iskra to be stolen; she's one of my ocs and I took a lot of time creating her in the OC and playing her in the actual game was a blast. Seeing your character become alive and with your favorite ranger is truly a wonderful thing. So don't be an asshole and just ask, okay?

I thank those of you who read this, and I'll be leaving it up for those to enjoy. ^^


End file.
